


Bottom's Up

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you assess the famous winter soldier after he comes home from a mission.





	Bottom's Up

The sound of someone approaching you caused you to glance up from where you stood in the corridor after assessing a soldier. You let out a small huff of breath as you heard the footsteps approaching you. A smile twitched on the corners of your lips as you recognized your favorite asset coming towards you; James Barnes.

“Y/N,” he greeted with a scowl on his face as Brock Rumlow left our presence.

“How’d the mission go, soldat?” you asked as he circled around you to open the door of the medical ward behind you.

“Damn target got away before I could get ‘im.” He answered with a groan as he stepped inside the observation room and tore his combat vest away from his sore and beaten body.

You strolled over to him after entering the room and closing the door behind you. You directed him over to the medical bench before sitting down in the rolling chair in front of him. You daftly helped him out of his gear until he was clad in a white shirt and cargo pants.

Once he was free from the constricting material, you strolled over to the counter where all the medical supplies rested on display for treatments. This was procedure, something you’d been assigned to do since you were a little girl in the facility. You’d been assigned to check the soldiers for any wounds after they’d returned after a mission.

Several of them had remained on good terms with you, others sent chills down your spine whenever they had so much as glanced your way. But James had always been a favorite of yours.

Despite his terrifying glare, he was a sweetheart at the core. You’d assumed it was his personality from before your captors had captured him during the war. You loved hearing his voice whenever he spoke about  his mission with you. Of course, it was only ever him speaking mostly to himself. But you’d always listened to his babbles.

A few times, as he whispered to himself, you could have sworn you’d heard him speaking about his life before he was captured. But you never asked him on it. You never wanted to risk angering him. As gentle as he was around you, he still terrified you because you knew what he was capable of.

You knew you had some sort of feeling for him. But he’d never return them. For you, whenever he touched you, even the slightest of caresses would set ablaze to your skin. He was only required to use you as a release, whether that be sexual or not. And of course, you always allowed it to happen.

Why wouldn’t you? If you refused anything from him or anyone else, you’d be  sent straight to the gas chambers. You’d seen it happen to a few other medical nurses around here. It saddened you and frightened you enough to never reuse anything instructed of you.

There were plenty of instances where the man in front of you had returned to you, barely breathing. There were times where he was hardly recognizable. It always left you feeling relieved whenever he’d come stumbling through your door demanding you fix him up.

“Hey, Y/N.”

You heard his voice and shook your head to shake away the long train of thoughts you had been thinking about as his voice came to your ear. You hadn’t noticed he had leaned over in the chair and his breath was now brushing against your ear lobe.

“Stop thinking and c’mere.”

You glanced at the door to make sure it had indeed locked behind the pair of you before you leaned over from where you sat in the chair and kissed him hard on the mouth. His calloused and scarred hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you out of the chair before settling you on his lap.

You whined lowly as you felt his cock twitch against your clothed thigh, all thoughts from earlier gone from your mind.

“Y’know,” he mumbled against your lips as he tilted his head back slightly, “while I was on this mission, I couldn’t stop thinking’ about you.” He leaned down and started nipping at the skin of your throat.

“I’m not done assessing you,” you mumbled as his lips trailed back up your throat to peck at your lips again.

He chuckled lightly before pulling back again. “You can assess me later, doc. For now, you’re all I want, all I need.” Before you had the chance to protest, his mouth was on your neck again, his metallic arm sliding beneath the material of your uniform pants and under your panties. “Miss me, huh?” He teased after he felt how wet your core had become against his digits sliding through your slick folds.

You nodded as a moan fell past your lips. He took his hand away from you causing you to whimper at the loss of contact until he tucked a finger under your chin and forced you to look into his blue irises. He took one of his sticky fingers and placed it in his mouth, sucking and licking your juices from his skin, moaning pleasantly as he did so.

After releasing his finger from between his kiss swollen lips, he traced the other along your bottom lip, causing your tongue to dart out and lick the remaining juices away. His free hand cradled the back of your head just before he removed his finger from your mouth and pressed our lips together again, this time he devoured you, a low growl sounding from his lips.

He impatiently pulled away from you, roughly pulling at the hem of your shirt. “Fuck, I’ve missed you too much today.” He groaned as he tore away your bra before his mouth latched onto a peak, his cold metal arm massaging the other.

You closed your eyes as you started to grind against his hardening cock. You ached for him to be inside you and you hated to admit it out loud. You felt your fingernails dig into his shoulders as his mouth left your breast. He gripped your ass, only to flip you around so you were laid out on the bench he was previously sitting on. The cold metal sent a shiver down your spine and he grinned widely down at you.

He leaned next to him and expertly unraveled his belt from his pants before grabbing both of your wrists and binding them together with the material.

“No touching today?” you playfully asked as your eyes met again.

“Not yet.” He answered as he pulled down your pants and panties, tossing them on the floor.

Your back arched away from the bench as you felt his cold finger circle your entrance.

“I shouldn’t give you any pleasure, you know?” He teased as his finger lunged inside, pumping deliciously as you tried to cease the moans that fell from away from your lips. “It should be all about my dick in your mouth, you cunt.”

You whined as he started to pump at himself through his boxers. You bit down on your lip as you watched his cock harden with every stroke of his hand, light moans falling from his kiss swollen lips.. Once he released his length, he gripped your hips tightly to pull your body towards him. Grabbing your right calf and placing it against his hips, he tossed your left over his shoulder. He turned his head and teasingly nibbled at your ankle before returning his gaze towards you again, a look of pure devilishness plastered on his face.

He reached a finger to your clit again, drawing slow circles against it. Your head fell back in a moan when you felt the head of his cock graze your wet entrance. “James, please.”

He moaned lightly in response as he pushed himself inside you, your walls clenching tightly around his shaft. He thrusted himself deeper until he was completely sheathed inside your walls, his groans getting slightly louder before he nearly pulled out all the way. He leaned down to brush his lips against your own before leaning away and biting into your shoulder hard while his hips snapped into your own to start a rough pace the pair of you craved for.

Your fingers found their way through his sweaty, bloody mop of hair while he plowed into your cunt, tugging and pulling as his hips moved faster.

“James,” you moaned out as you felt your stomach begin to tighten in a knot.

He smiled down at you knowingly before he slowed down to an agonizingly slow pace. “Not yet, Y/N,” he leaned over and took your wrists out of the restraints and lifted your form into the air while we were still connected. He proceeded to wrap your thighs around his waist before pressing you into the concrete wall behind the metallica bed, reaching a spot deeper inside yourself that prompted a desperate noise to come from your throat. He pounded into you mercilessly until tears prickled in the back of your eyes, your throat going raw from the moans of pleasure.

You called out his name as you felt your impending release.

“Come for me, doll. All over my cock. I’m right behind you,” he choked out while his hips began to stutter. Without warning, the knot in your stomach snapped. Pleasure consumed your entire being while your walls clenched. His knees buckled underneath him, his breath coming in quick pitches while you finally came. Your orgasm coaxing his own out of him. He released deep inside you with a dark moan of your name, working both of us through our highs with uneven thrusts

He helped you onto your feet before a hefty knock sounded on the door. “Y/N, you’re needed in Ward Seven, pronto.”

“Yes,sir.” You sighed heavily as you looked at James. He was covered in sweat and dry blood before he settled back on the bench in a sitting position to gather his clothes.

“You seem to be in perfect health, Soldat,” you sighed out before he walked into the conjoining bathroom to get changed.


End file.
